


Bad At Love

by Pretty_Odd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kinda venting here, Lust, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Frank shouldn't love Gerard. He's toxic, he's an asshole, he's messed up, he hurts him, he doesn't care.But he loves him anyway.





	Bad At Love

**Frank's POV**

Love shouldn't hurt like this. My heart shouldn't ache every time I leave him, it shouldn't jump every time he's around. He's in my mind constantly and I hate it. I hate him. I hate me for loving him. I've got an A in toxicology. I'm digging a hole that I can't climb out of, he shoveling dirt onto me and I can't do anything about it. I wanna scream, I am screaming. He's got me pinned down to the bed, he's biting at my neck. I can't help but feel like I'm just a toy, he's marking up my neck as if to claim me. But I'm not his.

Our eyes are blown with lust, I want this, I don't want this. His hips grind down into mine drawing a broken moan from my mouth. I can't tell him to stop, I don't want this to stop. My nails claw at his back, more, I need more. He's got this stupid smirk on his face, I want to punch him, but instead he pushes in. My eyes are shut tight, it hurts. I'm whimpering from the pain, my hands are closed tightly around a fistful of bed sheets. 

"Are you okay?"

I nod even though it still hurts. When he starts moving it's as if my veins are on fire. It's so good and for the moment I forget about how much I'm meant to hate him. He has that effect on me, I can never really hate him. His body is warm against mine, contrasting vastly to the coldness of the room. My heart clenches, closer, I need him closer. My lips attach to his neck, I'm biting and sucking harshly. Mine. Only mine.

Sounds between whimpers and moans come out of my mouth. He doesn't moan, only broken ragged breaths leave his mouth. He's moving faster now, thrusting to a new found beat. The bed's creaking, the sound of skin on skin, the moans, the light breaths, it's all creating a song of lust. My hands make their way into his red hair, tangling themselves in it and pulling him closer still. My face is buried in his neck, I breathe in his scent. It's all so overwhelming.

I lose myself in the lust. I can't remember my name, all I know his him. His name. Gerard. His name is on constant repeat in my brain. A few tears escape my eyes and I'm not sure if it's from pain or pleasure. My legs wrap around his, we're just a mess of limbs now. It's almost animalistic, the way we're connected, searching for release, that one moment of pure bliss. I'm vaguely aware that I'm growling at him.

He tells me he's close and suddenly I don't want this to end. I want to stay like this forever. He pushes in one last time and I almost scream from pain as he comes inside me. He holds me close as he empties out in me before pulling out, leaving me on the sheets, used and broken. He leaves the room to clean himself off. I grasp at the blankets and curl up, looking for something. I'm not sure what I'm searching for but he comes back.

I'm instantly attached to him, my arms are tightly woven around his body. I don't want to let go. He doesn't hug me back, the little voice in my head says it's because _he doesn't love you._ I ignore the voice, but then that ache is back. My heart's trying to break free of it's cage. Suddenly I find myself kissing him, I'm on top of him, this has to stop. I can't keep going on like this but I don't want to throw it away either. He's the first person I've ever really loved, he's the only person I love.

Love exists in pills, love exists in powder, love exists only in our mind. We are all addicts.

With this in my mind I start digging this hole deeper as my hand trails down for round two.

 


End file.
